


it's okay for the both of us to love the same person

by demiwitch_of_mischief, slytherinjennie



Series: it's okay for two people to love the same person [1]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: And I'm not even mad, Billy is mentioned, Canon Lesbian Character, Coming Out, Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I wrote this at 1am instead of sleeping, Kinda?, Light Angst, Not an OC insert!, One-Sided Attraction, Oops?, Possible sequel, Reader is mentioned, Reader/Billy is mentioned for like a paragraph, Robin is in love, Robin thinks your choice in 80s music sucks, Scoops Ahoy Uniform, Season 3 Episode 7: The Bite, Shared Crushes, Starcourt Mall (Stranger Things), Steve is in love, Tags Are Hard, Takes place during season 3, Your in love with David Bowie, one-sided crushes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-23 22:15:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20347645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demiwitch_of_mischief/pseuds/demiwitch_of_mischief, https://archiveofourown.org/users/slytherinjennie/pseuds/slytherinjennie
Summary: Robin and Steve bond over their mutual crush (love) on you and your horrible taste in music (not that Steve has any taste either, let's be honest).ORHow the scene in the bathroom would have turned out if you were in the show.





	it's okay for the both of us to love the same person

Robin Buckley was in love with her best friend, (Y/F/N) (Y/M/N) (Y/L/N). She didn't know when it started, maybe in the 3rd grade when you had kissed her on the cheek by accident after a boy had pushed you, or maybe when she saw you in that pink dress that you wore to the Snow Ball for the first time. Robin didn't really know how or when she started to see you as more than a friend, all she knew was that she was in love with you. 

You were just so different than the other girls Robin knew; you were sweet, honest, kind, considerate and so funny-even when you weren't trying to be funny. You were so awkward and clumsy that she worried about you accidentally falling in a ditch or something.

Robin experienced her first heartbreak at the tender age of sixteen when you had laid your eyes on _him_.

Steve Harrington, also known as King Steve. 

Steve was a major douchebag in Robin's honest opinion and she just didn't get what you saw in him, why did you like him so much? What was it about Steve Harrington that made girls go crazy? Sure, he was cute in a boyish and obnoxious way, but he wasn't anything special. 

Robin would watch you watch Steve in Click's class, and it was painful; it hurt her so bad that she would go home and scream into her pillow until she felt better. She thought maybe you'd get over him in time and find another boy to crush on...and, you did.

Enter Billy Hargrove.

You fell so fast for the bad boy that Robin hadn't realized it until it was too late and you were already in love with him. If she thought watching you moon over Steve was painful, than watching you and Billy was agony. You were so far up Billy's ass, she didn't know where he began and you ended. Okay, that was harsh. But it's the truth.

She could admit that Billy softened up a bit with you, and was nicer and a lot more gentle with you than his other 'girlfriends'. It didn't mean she liked him, but Robin could respect your decision to be with him. 

Robin had felt utter happiness and relief when you and Billy had broken up, she felt guilty for being happy at the expense of your happiness, but she couldn't help it. You wouldn't tell her why you broke up with Billy and she didn't really care enough to ask you. Robin finally had you to herself again, no boys were going to come between you anymore.

You promised. 

* * *

Robin leaned against the wall of the dirty bathroom her mind going a million miles per hour. Monsters were real, there was a secret Russian organization under the mall where she worked and she had encrypted a secret Russian code. Oh! And she was in a bathroom with Steve freaking Harrington.

Jesus, her life was really crazy right now.

"The ceiling stopped spinning for me. Is it still spinning for you?" Steve spoke up from the stall next to her, "Holy shit." 

"No." Robin said, leaning her head against the wall and shutting her eyes.

"You think we puked it all up?" Steve asked.

"Maybe." Robin said softly, "Ask me something."

"Huh?" 

"Interrogate me." Robin said in a terrible Russian accent, making Steve laugh.

"Um," Steve seemed to think of something to ask, "When was the last time you, uh, peed your pants?"

"Today."

"What?"

“When the Russian doctor took out the bone saw. It was just a little bit though!” 

Robin smiled when she heard Steve laugh, it was nice to hang out with someone, even if it was with a dingus. Steve wasn't as bad as she had always thought he was. He was funny, and a total mother hen to the kids that always came to Scoops Ahoy! for ice cream. 

"Yeah, it's definitely still in her system." Steve muttered.

"All right, my turn." Robin said. 

"Okay. Hit me." Steve replied, his voice clear.

Robin already knew the answer, but she asked anyways, "Have you ever been in love?"

"Yep. Nancy Wheeler. First semester, senior year." Steve didn't even hesitate to answer.

"Oh, my god." Robin couldn't help but laugh anyways, "She's such a priss."

"Hm," Steve hummed, he didn't sound upset at her for calling his ex a priss, "Turns out, not really."

Robin scoffed, "Are you still in love with Nancy?"

"No." Steve replied, sounding firm and honest. "Not anymore."

"Why not?" Robin questioned, curious as to why Steve wasn't under Miss Priss herself, Nancy Wheeler, magic love spell.

Steve seemed to hesitate before he said quietly, "I think I'm in love with someone else." Steve paused, a bemused laugh coming out, "It's funny. I didn't even know who she was until she was saving my ass from her crazy boyfriend. She protected me and kept the kids safe that night. I wish I had known her before. Back in high school." 

Robin's heart dropped.

Was Steve in love with _her_?

No, he couldn't be.

He _had_ to be talking about someone else.

Please, let it be anyone but _her_.

"She's so funny, even when she doesn't mean to be. And she's so sweet, and she's, like, _really_ smart and likes to read these _huge_ books," Steve trailed off, his voice going soft, "She's...she's the best. I've never met anyone like her before"

Robin was quiet as Steve talked and squeezed her eyes so tight until she could see the little black dots behind her eyelids. Her fists clenched in her lap and it hurt, it wasn't a physical pain, no, it was an emotional pain. Her heart hurt and she felt sick, like she was going to throw up again. Was this the way it was always going to be? Her chasing after a dream, only to have it thrown back in her face time and time again?

Tapping on the wall brought her out of her breakdown, "Robin, did you just OD in there?" it was Steve, he sounded worried.

"No." Robin said quietly, hugging her knees to her chest, "I'm still alive."

Robin saw his converse's first, and then Steve was sliding under the stall to hers. His face looked badly beaten in, one eye swollen almost completely shut.

"The floors disgusting." Robin stared at the wall in front of her.

"Yeah, well, I already got a bunch of blood and puke on my shirt, so," Steve said, gesturing to his disgusting looking sailor uniform, "What do you think? "

"About?" Robin knew what he was getting at.

"This girl." Steve was looking at her now.

"She sounds awesome." Robin said, emotionless.

"She _is_ awesome." Steve replied, a small smile on his face. It looked painful with his swollen face, but he didn't seem bothered.

"Who is she?" Robin couldn't help but ask, dreading what Steve's answer would be, "Do I know her?"

"Yeah...you do." Robin finally looked Steve in the eyes-or, well, eye.

Robin sighed and took a deep breath, "Steve." She cut him off before he could say something else, "Listen to me, Steve. It's shocked me to my core, but I like you. I really like you. But I'm not like your other friends." Steve went wide eyed at this and opened his mouth, but Robin wasn't finished, she was going to say this, she had to, "And (Y/N) is _not_ Nancy Wheeler. Okay?"

"Robin, I know she's not Nancy. That's _why_ I like her. She's not anybody but _herself_." Steve said, looking startled and trying to calm her.

"Do you even know her? Like the real her?" Robin asked, her voice harsher than she meant it.

Steve flinched at her tone of voice and Robin felt bad. She didn't mean to say that. 

_Yes you did. _Robin swallowed, looking away from Steve and thought, _Should I tell him the truth?_

Robin made a decision.

"Do you remember what I said about Click's class? About me being jealous and, like, obsessed?" Robin questioned, slightly scoffing at the idea of her being obsessed with dingus.

"Yeah..?" Steve asked, looking hesitantly at her.

"It isn't because I had a crush on you." Robin sighed aloud, she felt small all of a sudden and was scared. She didn't think Steve would hate her, but you never knew what went through people's heads. "It's because _she_ wouldn't stop staring at you."

Steve looked lost, his eyebrows raising up in confusion, "Mrs. Click?"

Robin chuckled quietly, leave it to Steve to be confused when she was trying to come out to him, "(Y/N) (L/N). I wanted her to look at me. But she couldn't pull her eyes away from you and your stupid hair." Robin felt a little guilty for exposing your crush on Steve and your infatuation with the dingus' stupid hair, "And I didn't understand, because you would get bagel crumbs all over the floor, and you'd asked these dumb questions, and you were a douchebag," Robin should probably stop there, but she was on a roll,"and-and you didn't even _notice_ her and I would go home and just scream into my pillow."

"But, (Y/N) (L/N) is a girl." Steve said confused, looking hopelessly at her to explain.

"Steve." Robin said softly, feeling emotional.

"Yeah?" Realization dawned on him then, "Oh."

"Oh." Robin whispered, looking at him to gauge his reaction. Steve didn't look upset or disgusted by her, so that was a good sign.

"Holy shit." Steve's eye went wide as saucers.

"Yeah." 

"Holy shit." Steve repeated, thumping his back against the wall of the stall.

When Steve just sat there in silence not moving and just looking shocked at the wall in front of him, Robin asked jokingly, throwing his words from earlier back at him, "Steve did you OD over there?"

"No. I was just, uh, thinking." Steve seemed to hesitate and looked at her with sorry eyes, "I'm sorry Robin."

"What for, dingus?" Robin asked, confused. Steve didn't have any reason to apologize to her, so why was he?

"For liking her, I guess...I-I didn't know." Steve gave her a sad puppy look and realization dawned on her. "If I had..."

"_Steve_."

"I'm sorry."

"Steve!" Robin caught him off, "It's okay. _Really_. You can't help who you fall in love with, you just do." 

"But-"

"It's okay that we both love her." Robin said, trying to comfort him a little.

Steve shook his head and let out a sigh, "Oh course, I fall in love with someone who already has someone in love with them.._again_."

Robin blinked in confusion trying to comprehend what Steve just said, it took her a few seconds but she understood. 

"Steve, I'm _not_ Jonathan Byers and (Y/N) is _not_ Nancy Wheeler, okay? We can both love her." Robin said remembering the Jonathan-Nancy-Steve love triangle occurring last year, it was a total _mess_. 

"But she's going to have to chose one of us." Steve spoke, looking at her sadly.

Robin sighed, "It'll be you. I know it will." Steve looked ready to protest, "She's been in love with you since, like, _forever_." She took a deep breath, "Besides, (Y/N) isn't in to girls."

"How do you know?"

"I'd _know_ if she was. Trust me."

Steve gave her a frustrated look, "How? She could secretly like girls, like you." 

Robin knew his heart was in the right place, but she wasn't going to get her hopes up, not after all this time.

"She's had a crush on you, she dated Billy Hargrove, and she is a hundred percent in love with David Bowie-and I'm pretty sure she's been planning their wedding for _years_."

"She likes Bowie?" Steve looked surprised at this new information.

Robin couldn't help the laugh that she let out, "Seriously? That's what you got from what I just said?"

"What?" Steve defended himself. "She never mentioned it!"

"The wedding or Bowie?" Robin said giggling. "She secretly likes to listen to Bowie and, get this, _Madonna_."

"What's wrong with Madonna? I liked Holiday!" Steve said defensively, a joking smile on his face-but his eyes were dead serious.

"Oh, my god." Robin started to laugh hysterically. She could picture Steve dancing around in his sailor uniform signing all of Madonna greatest hits, and it made her laugh harder. "Did you know she likes country?"

"(Y/N) likes country?" Steve asked with a grin.

"Yep," Robin said popping the 'p',"She wanted to be a country singer when we were kids. She would make me wear a cowboy hat and carry a guitar around and she would do this weird dance while she would sing. It was hilarious."

Robin remembered the time you had tried to hit one of your cousins with the guitar, but had accidentally broke a window instead. You blamed it on the neighbors cat and told your grandparents that the cat, Mr. Mittens, was out to get you, '_he's always had it out for me_!' you had cried out. Your grandma had shaken her head exasperated, '_I wonder why, (Y/N)?_'. You didn't get into trouble, but had decided that country just wasn't for you, much to the relief of everyone around you. No one could take you screeching out Bob Dylan or Olivia Newton-John anymore.

Steve gave her a soft smile, "I bet it was." 

They were interrupted by the bathroom being thrown open by Dustin and Erica.

"What the hell are you guys doing?" 

Robin shared a secretive smile with Steve and they both said in union, "We were bonding."

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be an AU for my A/B/O story, but it quickly developed into it's own thing. You don't have to read it to understand this tbh, I love Robin and Steve so much and they were the highlight for this season for me. Well them, Alexie and El.  
I love Robin and Steve bonding moments! I might make a sequel with a possible triad relationship with Reader/Robin and Reader/Steve, NO Steve/Robin though, there relationship would be strictly platonic.


End file.
